


【授翻】Counterfeit Boyfriend/冒牌男友

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻：作者Shortsnout合集 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecure Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Stephen Strange being an idiot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen受邀回到医院，去做一场本该在出车祸之前就完成的演讲。他很感激，很兴奋，但也很矛盾。他的前男友Nicodemus West也会出席，Stephen不想去参加活动，不想让对方志得意满地发现自己还是单身，还没有找到任何可以爱的人。值得庆幸的是，他的好朋友Tony Stark愿意在当晚扮演他的男朋友，好让Stephen挽回面子。Stephen没有意识到的事，伪装是有多么容易就能变成现实。和作为男友的Tony一起度过这个夜晚之后，法师多希望这是真的。正如他之前告诉Tony的那样，自己从未体验过传说中胃里有蝴蝶七上八下的感觉。世界在他四周放慢，所有浪漫故事的陈词滥调，往往从第一次相遇时就埋下了伏笔。看着Tony在等着自己……想象中的蝴蝶飞进了他的身体，缠绕着他，整个地球都绕着地轴停止了转动。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterfeit Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328329) by [Shortsnout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout). 



“Stephen，通常，当人们得知自己的朋友正在谈一段恋爱的时候，不应该是这样的反应。” Christine叹了口气。

Stephen摩挲着身后的扶手椅，砰的一声重重坐下。

“Christine……”

“哦别，就算是因为你的烟雾弹没了，也不能怪罪给我啊。你就自己来参加活动，穿上你的大男孩裤衩就好啦。Nic不会因为你的过去就停下脚步的，所以你又为什么要这样呢？”

Stephen握紧了拳头又松开，瞪着圣所地板上的一个小坑。一想到Nic那张自鸣得意沾沾自喜的脸和那种居高临下的叹息——

**哦，Stephen……你对做出承诺还是有问题吗？仍然觉得爱情只是个神话吗？**

三年了，他再次被美国神经病学协会邀请出席作一场当初就该作的演讲，他不想一个人去，他不想让Nic因为Stephen Strange还是单身而志得意满。

Christine出场的原因就在于此。他漂亮的女友，一次又一次，时断时续。几年前，她对于能安抚他的自尊心、陪他去参加这些活动而感到开心，因为他们是朋友，而且她知道Stephen在人际关系和感情上的失败确实困扰了他。

时至今日Stephen已经放下了自己过去大部分的烦恼，从他的傲慢之中脱胎换骨，他的自尊要求他比其他的人更好。他为什么不能自己去呢？为什么他甚至会觉得有必要逃走？就在那一刻，Stephen开始怀疑自己是不是真的变了。

“在吗？巫师医生？”一阵低沉响亮的轰鸣飘上了楼梯。

太棒了，正是他需要的。

“谁来了？”Christine问道。

“我男朋友。”Stephen不假思索道，一阵惊慌失措。

“男朋友？那你为什么还要让我搞得这么为难——”

“如果你能让我早点说完这一句，你就会知道我并没让你为难。我只是听说你正在恋爱觉得很惊讶，我当然也为你感到高兴了。”Stephen心平气和麻利地撒完了谎，抬手朝Tony挥了挥。

“哦，抱歉，我去图书馆等，”Tony低声道，微笑着朝斗篷打了个招呼，“是啊，是啊，来吧，让我们给你主人一点隐私把。”

“哦我的天，Stephen——那是？”

“是的。”

“你在和Tony Stark约会然后直到现在才想到要告诉我而之前都没有？”

“你也是现在才告诉我你在恋爱的。”Stephen咬牙切齿地说着，头靠在沙发上，将自己更深地陷进了那张他刚编好的谎言的网里。

“你一定得带他来派对！”  Christine尖声叫道。

Stephen举手托腮，在脸上磨蹭。“当然了，”他挤出一句，“为什么不呢。”

在Stephen再三保证自己会带着钢铁侠出席之后通话结束了；他将手机丢到对面的沙发上，把头埋进颤抖的双手，揪着自己的头发。

他做了什么啊？

**你真的就那么卑微以至于要对人说谎然后造出一个假的男友来吗？**

他甚至不再是医学界的一员，他以为人们已经知道了他的新职业并已然忘记了他。但是如果要说Stephen心里没有一点点想念过那种生活——不是聚会和名声，而是和人们谈论医学、获取新知识，那他就是在说谎。

Stephen很开心协会又找了他。他的学生可以在魔法上挑战他，教年轻人们上课、看着他们成长为秘法大师，很有乐趣。但这种又不一样。是他长久以来忽略了的自己的一部分。

他能用某种办法说服Tony和他一起去，呃，装样子吗？Stephen敢说，他们自从在一起对付Thanos之后是成了朋友，亲密的好友，然而，这依然是一个相当过的要求：假装浪漫的恋爱，尤其是，Tony从未显露任何迹象表明他对男人有兴趣。

Stephen站起身来，在去找这位亿万富翁之前踱了一会儿步。正如他所说的他在图书馆，和斗篷交流。

Stephen愣了几秒钟，在看到他俩互动的时候心中升腾起一股感情。虽然他和Christine一直保持着坚定的友谊，她也是少数几个了解他全新生活的人之一，但她并不像Tony那样身在其中，对他们关于英雄的理解也无法感同身受。

Tony Stark是一个受人欢迎的、珍贵的朋友。不得不要求他做这种事情让Stephen觉得胃里一阵不适。

“这就是我要说的。上帝啊，你比Steve有用处多了，应该被升职！你想成为复仇者吗？接管他的工作怎么样？”

“你能停下试图偷走 **我的** 斗篷的行为吗？”Stephen问道，斗篷冲过来趴在他的肩头、几乎是在保证不跑，他笑了。

“你一定要说的话，我觉得你也可以一起来，来一点哔哔叭叭噼噼啪啪也无妨啊。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，从对方长着茧子的手中将书抽走。Tony老对着他的魔法说些有的没的玩笑话，现在他已经习惯性免疫了。

“所以，Doc，我可能有好些日子没有约会了，但你在电话里向人宣布某人是你的男朋友之前通常不是应该带人家先喝个酒吃个饭的吗？我可要告诉你，想给我留下深刻印象不容易哦。”

该死。

“别冲我瞎扯Stark，你总是吊儿郎当的但我们都很清楚你理想的约会应该是吃中国菜外卖点一杯啤酒然后穿着你那可笑的舒服的衣服四处闲逛。”

“哦哦，急了急了，是因为我不答应出去吗？”Tony揶揄道，抱起双臂，翘起了屁股。

“管他呢，我们都知道最后你会挂在我身上缠着我求我的。”Stephen嗤笑道。

“就是了，今晚你睡沙发，甜心。”

Stephen轻笑着，把书本放回去，瞥了一眼小个子的男人。Tony在等他解释，但他想不出一个积极的方式来传达自己的请求。

“有个派对……”Tony提示道。

“你为什么会来这儿？”

“啊，啊等一分钟再说那个，别吊着我胃口啊Doc。”

Stephen把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，斗篷在背后支撑着他。

“我出事故的那天晚上……记得我告诉过你我是要去一场——”

“你要去参加一场美国神经病学协会主办呃演讲。”Tony打断了他。

“那很蠢，那段时间我的生涯结束了而我——”

“等等，等一下，他们又邀请你去演讲了？”

“别打断我了！”Stephen厉声道。

Tony等待着，明白对于Stephen的愤怒不用太在意。

Stephen沉默了一会儿，Tony又开了口，温柔而犹豫。

“或许你现在是个巫师了，但那段日子对你仍然很重要，你想去、因为他们邀请了你而骄傲，这一点都不蠢。这是很重要的事情。”

“Tony，看着我。虽然你了解我是做什么的，我也并不需要让别人来认可我作为秘法大师所做的事情，但我知道我在别人眼里是什么样子。江湖骗子，狂热的xie教份子。”

“你是什么时候开始在乎别人对你的看法了？我还经常说你穿着长袍看起来像个白痴呢，那也没阻止你穿长袍啊。虽然，我建议你不要穿那个去参加活动，人家会笑的。现在，别扯了，告诉我原因。”

“其中有一位医生，他是我前任，我们的关系曾经很，激烈。但没有善终。你和我是朋友，我们相处得很融洽，但我不希望出现有——”

“我明白了。”Tony没有理会斗篷，因为他又打断了对方的话而斗篷伸手拍了一下他的胳膊，“你希望自己看起来尽可能功成名就。”

 **这并非关乎你** 。

“停。”Tony把手放在他的肩膀上。

“我什么都没说。”

“用不着，我看见你脸上又有那种表情了。你一回想你师父临死前留给你的那句‘这并非关乎你’就会出现的那种表情。”

手指捏住他的肩膀，轻轻晃了晃。

“Stephen，我们之中没有人会不希望在被前任看到的时候自己显得过得最好，就像， **他妈的你看我做的事情多伟大啊** ！我懂了。”Tony的声音小了下去，字里行间仍流露出痛苦的情绪，轮到他犹豫了。

Stephen知道Tony仍在对自己与Pepper失败的关系感到内疚。她开始了新的约会，而他的伤痛还没有消退。

“你希望他们看到你过得很好，看到你能像正常人一样维持一段健康的关系，这并非傲慢虚荣。”

Tony在回忆自己的分手，还有Pepper留给他的话。这与Nic让Stephen顾虑的地方有些不同。

“好吧，那什么时候去？”Tony从兜里掏出眼镜戴了上去。

尽管他们已经很熟，Stephen陪着Tony度过了与未婚妻分手的日子，但他们从未谈及Stephen的爱情经历。他开始更多期待Tony要是发现了自己的……取向，会是什么反应。

“什么？”Stephen吃惊道。

“和那些可爱的医生们一起参加派对啊？我们什么时候去？Friday你能帮我查一下日程吗？”

“你不介意我是双性恋吗？”

“呃……并不？”Tony听起来很困惑，“同性恋，异性恋，双性恋。人就是人，医生。另外，考虑到我过去的所作所为，这么评头论足可能有点虚伪。”Tony动了动眉毛。

“你为什么要答应这个？”

“因为这就是朋友会做的事，互帮互助。另外，你欠我一大堆时间。”Tony眨了眨眼。

“是在21号。”他告诉Tony，几乎还不敢置信。

“好吧，看呐，那天我恰巧整一天都有空。”Tony笑了笑，眼睛在Friday给他拉出来的全息图的映照中闪闪发亮。

“你不是的，那天有一个小标签，写着‘其他’。”

“别担心，没什么不能改天的。”Tony挥了挥手腕，那天的标签都不见了。

“Tony我……谢谢。”

“不客气，我要走了。Steve想叫我回去参加一些愚蠢的会议。给我发短信告诉我派对的细节，还有提前见面的日子。”

“为什么？”

“假如我们事先没什么故事背景就出现在派对上，看起来会有点奇怪的，Doc，我们约会多久了，我们是怎么认识的，等等——”

“好吧!”Stephen喊了出来，用手指揉着双眼，以缓解Tony漫天漫地的胡说给他带来的头疼。“你一开始来这里真的是有什么事吗？”

“哦对！”Tony把手伸进口袋，掏出一个看起来像是金属的立方体，上面镌刻着代表风的古老符号。他伸出手，等着Stephen接了过去，很高兴能将这个摆脱。

“这个东西让我和复仇者们在对抗最近一个疯狂的坏人变得很困难。Friday已经扫描过了，但无法弄清楚为什么会这样，不过也确实筛选出了一些神奇的部分。所以，看吧！请好好享用！”

“Tony，我不觉得拆解神秘文物是什么乐趣。”

“你拆总比我拆好，Doc。期待派对！”他甩了甩肩膀，准备走了。

“啊，是啊，可爱的医生们。”Stephen咕哝着，将手里的立方体翻转过来，凝视着。

“我已经有最可爱的那个和我一起去了！”Tony喊道，大笑起来。


	2. Chapter 2

“我是不是应该有一份讲义之类的？一份文件？PPT讲稿？”Tony跷着腿，向后靠在Stephen的扶手椅上。

“你用不着记住那么多，我敢肯定哪怕不用做测验你也能回忆起几点来的。”

“我们真的需要在你的甜言蜜语上再下点功夫，Doc，尽管我不得不承认我很吃你无礼的一套。”Tony笑着说，“我们约会多久了？”

“我想说如果我们的关系还处于早期阶段的话，这样最好。这样如果我们之中有任何一人对约会的日子表达有误也并不意味着我们的关系出了问题。”

“几周？几个月？”

“我们就说两个月好了。”Stephen对自己点点头。

“我们是怎么认识的。这个简单，我是一名复仇者，你是一个巫师，我们只要告诉人家我们一见钟情，在战场上看对了眼，战斗结束后肾上腺素飙升，之类之类的。”

“是的……除了巫师这部分，这对已知世界来说仍然是秘密的，我想保持下去。”

他们都觉得没必要谈论协议的事。还有复联的麻烦，花了多久才重新成为一支团队。

Tony用手指敲打着膝盖。

“但也不是没有可能，比如我们是通过参加一个和这次类似的活动认识的。我是神经外科领域的顶尖人物，而Stark工业公司为医疗捐赠和设备筹集资金，所以我们可以在我出事故之前就见过面。”

“如果你觉得这样不错的话Doc，这还挺模糊的，所以如果我们搞砸了细节也无所谓。我们几年前见过面，最近又因为我对大脑冲动的内容感兴趣所以联系上。我不知道你不再执业了，但我们聊了起来，一拍即合。”

手指继续在Tony的膝盖上跳着舞。“你打算怎么告诉人们在事故发生之后你都做了什么？你已经消失了有一段时间，人们会想知道的。”

Stephen没有考虑过这一点。

“如果……”Tony向前倾身，双肘撑在膝盖上，牙齿咬住下唇一角。当Tony焦虑的时候就会这样做，而Stephen开始担心让Tony作假让他很紧张。

“如果说在我们重逢之后我给了你一份工作怎么样？Stark工业总会需要研究人员，虽然你不能执业了，但你对神经科学的见解本来就是无价之宝。”

“那个确实……这主意相当不错。为什么你问我的时候那么紧张？”

“我不确定和老板约会的桥段是不是适合你，我不希望有关我们关系的事情在派对上给你带来任何负面的影响。”

Stephen被感动了。

“这个不用担心，Nic了解我，如果我真的想要什么，我会毫不留情不择手段。”

“是这样吗？”Tony靠回到椅子上，嘴角挤出一个苦笑，“你们俩之间发生了什么事？”

“我更专注于事业，而非当一个体面的男朋友。他想要一些正式的东西，而我却不想。他觉得我在做出承诺上有困难，而我觉得爱情是愚蠢的。”

“你有吗？”Tony的声音是友好而理解的。他不是在评判，也不是居高临下的审视，而是单纯的询问。

“我从来没找到过一个我愿意给予承诺的人嗯，也没有找到过一个觉得值得追求的人。或许我的标准太高，又或许我就是个傲慢自大的白痴，Nic很喜欢这么叫我，但我只是在等一个说那些陈词滥调的时机，等待那一刻的揭晓。”

“好的，我懂了，等你知道了，便知道了，就那么简单，真的。那我要怎么称呼你呢？你是我的男朋友吗？还是说另一半？”

话题的突然转变让Stephen有点措手不及，对Tony的话皱了皱眉。

“两个月？我不确定，对于成为重要的另一半而言会不会太快？”

“我才是最不适合谈恋爱的人，Doc。我能当你的情人吗？”Tony没能绷住表情。

“我宁愿我们想象的关系是比较重要的。”

“那我能当你的求婚者吗？”

“你这是在讨好我吗？我觉得‘追求者’这个词更合适。”Stephen轻笑。

“所以你现在是某个少女了？天啊，我希望Stark大人能同情我然后接受我的好意。”Tony撅起嘴，眨眨眼，睫毛忽闪忽闪的。

“当心点，亲爱的，你再这么继续我会找另一个爱慕我的人来追求我的。”

“没那么困难，现在怎么样，Stephen？”说着，Tony举止里的所有戏谑都消失了。他凝视着Stephen，棕色的眼眸里闪烁着爱意。

“比你想象的难，Tony。”Stephen表示。

他们相互凝视了一会儿，陷入了沉思。然后Tony站了起来，从椅背上扯下夹克衫。

“那我七点来这里见。你有能穿的衣服吗？”在等Stephen回答的间隙Tony朝斗篷伸出手来握了握它的边缘，他们握手告别。

“我会找到的。”

“要帮忙吗？”Tony矜持地吐出这句话。他们之前曾为此吵过，Stephen拒绝了他为圣所提供经济援助，但Tony坚持要替他们的食物和饮料付钱。

“谢谢，但不用了，我确实还有些过去留下来的东西。”

“那好吧，亲爱的，过几天见。要梦到我哦？”

“天啊，我的男朋友真爱做梦。”Stephen悠悠说着，将笑嘻嘻的男人从房间里推了出去。

 

***

 

Stephen挽下衬衫的袖子，用魔法帮自己戴上袖扣，向斗篷点点头，感谢它帮他穿上了燕尾服。他听到楼下入口门厅传来铃声，对着镜子再次审视了自己一番之后，出发去见他的约会对象。

他的约会。

一想到这个词，他的内心就燃起了一丝期待的火花。他已经很久没有处在一段浪漫的关系中了，而虽然这只是一场做戏，但感觉依然是愉快的。

正如他之前告诉Tony的那样，自己从未体验过传说中胃里有蝴蝶七上八下的感觉。世界在他四周放慢，所有浪漫故事的陈词滥调，往往从第一次相遇时就埋下了伏笔。

看着Tony在等着自己……

想象中的蝴蝶飞进了他的身体，缠绕着他，整个地球都绕着地轴停止了转动。

他蹑手蹑脚地靠近他的约会对象，看着对方踱着步子，从各个角度来给他分类。Stephen知道Tony很有魅力，甚至在成为钢铁侠之前就是公认的钻石单身汉之一，但Stephen从没由着自己的思绪沿着这个方向继续想，从来没停下来考虑这种可能性。

男人踱着步子绕着圈，一边将双手插在兜里一边吹着口哨。燕尾服紧贴在他身上，墨黑的颜色闪着光芒，突出了他肌肉发达的双臂和宽阔的后背，衬托着他强壮的双腿和令人垂涎欲滴的俏臀。

老实说，出于Stephen对Tony的了解，他以为会有一件华丽的彩色马甲的，但Tony成了成熟练达的化身，穿着一件清爽的白色衬衫，如同新雪的颜色；还有一件黑色的背心。毫不花哨。

衣冠楚楚，精致繁复，非凡惊人。（Sleek, sophisticated, phenomenal.）

去他的晚会吧，Stephen想看看那衣服底下的是什么。

“嘿！哇哦，你不穿神秘长袍我差点就认不出你了，Doc。”Tony看见了他，吹出一声低沉的哨声。

“尚可接受？”Stephen玩笑道，张开双臂，慢慢转了一圈。

“我从来都不知道你腿有那么长……”Tony咕哝道。“该死的Stephen，你看起来真他妈性感。”

Stephen感觉自己做了一件许多年没做过的事情。

他，脸红了。

他们之前也有开玩笑。但这次感觉不一样。更接近于真正的调情。

“你也是，Stark，一如既往的美味可口。”他表示受宠若惊，发现Tony低下头掩饰自己脸红了，嘴角不由露出了真诚的微笑，“我们出发吧？”

Tony走过来站在他身边，Stephen深深地吸了一口气，嗅到了Tony古龙香水的味道，带着古老的橡木苔藓的气息，还有郁郁葱葱的檀香味道。那香气萦绕着Stephen，带着Tony Stark的精华渗透了他的皮肤。一只手递进了他的手中，举起了他颤抖的手指。

“我是你的了，Stephen Strange。”Tony低声说道，每个字都流淌着性感。Tony将手举到嘴边，吻了吻他伤痕累累的指节，Stephen的呼吸凝滞了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我需要心脏起搏……  
> 敲定恋爱细节仿佛给自己写同人啊两位！见过假得这么真的恋爱吗！  
> 穿戴停当商业互吹是什么节奏啊！调情再来两句后面都不要演了，直接去看衣服底下有什么吧！床的钱我出了（不是）。  
> 但是还是要去派对。不秀人家一脸对不起这身打扮。毕竟大猪蹄子奇奇还要在前男友面前双倍秀回来呢（有点点混蛋哈哈哈）。  
> 希望你们喜欢？喜欢记得给原作太太点赞啊她是宝藏！


	3. Chapter 3

他们两个到的时候，整个屋子突然陷入了肃然起敬的沉默。Stephen感受到了所有的眼神，推搡着同伴招呼掏出手机来拍钢铁侠的照片。Tony似乎对这整个一切无动于衷，甚至好像没有注意到一样，他已经司空见惯了。

大厅很宽敞，地板是闪闪发光的雪花石膏大理石，反射出头顶上繁复的枝形吊灯的光芒。Stephen花了一点时间欣赏这里的装饰：墙壁粉刷的是温暖的香草黄色，大厅边缘和吧台的架子上安着花饰，是间杂着的白色马蹄莲、金鱼草与香柠兰。

房间一角乐手演奏着四重奏，小提琴手奏出忧郁的音符从人群中穿梭而过，大提琴低沉的音色紧随其后。

“Stephen！”

他们被吓了一跳，Christine冲了过来。她穿着一条海蓝色连衣裙，紧紧修饰出她的曲线，漂亮的波浪卷发披在肩头，看上去光彩照人。Stephen无意间瞥了一眼Tony，他完全知道Christine有多引人注目，但Tony的目光只是没有离开她的脸。他微微一笑，眼睛周围的皮肤皱了起来。

“我猜你就是Christine Palmer？”Tony问道，握住她的手，亲了一下手背。

“很高兴认识你，我听说了很多有关你的事情，但我不常见到Stephen的朋友，人类朋友。”Tony压低嗓音说。

“哦，不，是我的荣幸，Stark先生。”Christine如是说。

“Tony，拜托。”

“各位需要喝点什么吗？”服务生走了过来，高脚香槟酒杯稳稳立在金属托盘上。

Christine和Stephen都拿了一杯，嘟哝了几声表示感谢，但Tony犹豫了一下，退开了。

“哦，对了。”Stephen记起来，又多拿了一杯，朝服务生点了点头。“给。”他将杯子递给Tony，看着对方脸上的如释重负笑了起来。

“谢谢Doc。你是一个人来的吗Christine？”

“不是，我的伴儿在酒吧那儿，我马上就要去找他了。但我很想见见那个能抓住Stephen Strange心的人，有很多人试过呢。”Christine眨着眼，嘲笑着Stephen的小声嘀咕。

“他们现在也是吗？”Tony用手指在他们两人之间比划了一下，“你们曾经是一对吗？”

该死的Tony的聪明脑子。

“以前我们约会过，是的。”Stephen承认。

“该死的，Strange。我今晚到底有多少个前任要见啊？为什么你们没成？我觉得你们都长得不错，都是成功的医生，而且你也了解Stephen的新工作，你要问我的话，这听上去很完美啊。”

Stephen瞥了一眼身边的这个人。Tony听起来……嫉妒了。

“Stephen做不了承诺，”Christine一边喝着香槟一边玩笑道，“况且，我们做朋友会好得多。”

这话让Stephen感觉胸口涌起一股尖锐的刺痛，喉头有个硬块哽住了难以咽下。他知道她是开玩笑的，但这再次提醒了他为什么自己会和Tony在这里一起演戏。

“那对我来说就更好了，”Tony握住了他的手，用拇指在他手腕内侧划来划去，“我猜你就是需要一个像我这样的混球（douchebag），不是吗？”

Stephen听着，朝着杯子哼了一声，觉得握着Tony比自己小些的手的感觉挺让人喜欢的。

“我猜是吧。”

“如果你不介意的话，亲爱的，我很想去见见那位Nicodemus West然后炫耀下呢。”

“哦，当然了，那一会儿见，别给他太难看啊。”Christine笑着走开，留他们在人群中穿行。

“我不需要人解救。我告诉过你了，每个人对我的承诺恐惧症的看法都和Nic一样，甚至我本人也觉得。”Stephen嘟哝着，任由Tony拉着自己。

“我没说你需要，我只是说实话而已，我想会会你那个白痴前任，来吧。”

 

***

 

Tony Stark就像一只孔雀，满足于在Stephen身边昂首阔步，深知自己的羽毛有多么华丽，但只有在需要的时候绽开尾羽，露出炫目的外表，给人以震撼和深刻的印象。

Stephen当然也是。

他迷倒了每个人，医生，受益人，乃至服务员。每个人都蜂拥而至，尽管大部分注意力都集中在Tony身上，但他知道何时该退后一步，让Stephen占据舞台的中心，也知道何时插上一句机智的反驳，让他们牢牢记住Stephen说了什么。

Nic还没来找他们说话，但Stephen可以感受到他向他们射来的目光，带着震惊和难以置信。等时机合适，他会过去介绍他们打招呼，但现在，Stephen正在享受Tony的陪伴。

他知道这只是一场闹剧，只有这一夜才会有的幻觉，但是当他们站在一起，听他人谈话，Stephen用手背蹭过Tony的手背，在感觉到那只温暖的手紧紧地握住自己的手捏了一下的时候微微笑了。

聊天暂时停了，他们转移到房间的一面墙边，手里拿着饮料。

“你还好吗，Doc？”Tony靠在墙上问道，一边啜饮着，一边凝神扫视过房间。

“真有趣，我正要问你同样的问题呢。我想，要拍这些人的马屁，假装对他们所说的话感兴趣，一定很无聊。”

Tony耸了耸肩，目光又回到了Stephen身上。

“钢铁侠训练的一部分？复仇者们需要了解如何在大众面前塑造自己的形象？”

“很难说，SHIELD的工作就是处理公共关系的噩梦啊。”

Stephen吃吃笑了，喝着东西看着Tony讲话。

“不过，你处理得相当好。”

“那当然，我举办过慈善活动，产品发布会。我父亲可能在很多事情上做的不好，但我从小就被教导永远不要让Stark这个名字蒙羞。”Tony把空杯子放到一个路过的服务生的托盘上。

他们保持着友好的沉默，站了一会儿，看着人群。

“你会想念吗？”Tony问，低得几乎像呓语。

“你是说这个吗？”

Tony点点头，目光紧紧锁在Stephen身上。

Stephen思索着答案。

“有时候，作为一名法师给我带来了人生中所缺少的满足感。我有目标，我……很满足。但是，为了成为一名外科医生，我曾经花了许多的时间和精力去练习，许多年都致力于此。确切的说，并不算是遗憾……”

“我想我明白。”

“那你想念吗？”

“一点儿都不。我一直都讨厌这种事，但我知道自己的责任，承担的期望。”Tony的目光移开了一些，望向中间的距离。Stephen读懂了这个表情——是将痛苦隐忍下的表情。

“Tony，对不起，我没意识到来这儿——”

“不，没有，这并不是什么苦差，只是……”Tony顿了顿，思考着要说的话，“那就像是上个辈子的事情了，我宁可不记得。我远离了所有社交活动，因为我承受不了压力，承受不了Tony Stark要扮演的角色。我觉得自己好像终于摆脱了那个傲慢的混蛋，有了第二次机会，还有所有的一切。但这些事情都让我想起我曾经是个多么糟糕的人。”

“关键词：曾经。笨蛋。”

“喂，现在你就是这么跟你男朋友讲话的吗？”

他们一起大笑了起来，回到了人们的视线中去。他懂得Tony所说的，这样的体验是他那时的社交生活的巅峰。Stephen喜欢过的浮华、艳丽和名声。

关注。

而如今，他所渴望的只是回到圣所，尽可能学习有关魔法的知识，与学生们一起训练，还有偶尔和Tony在实验室中共同度过。

“我会想念生命中曾有人陪伴的日子，”Stephen平静地承认，“即使我认为我从未有过一段真正的感情，但那也是我想要的。”这是他直至今晚才认识到的一个事实，一个他甚至一直都在自我逃避的事实。

“我同意你说的，Doc。”

“你在这儿呢！”一只手拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，让他从两人的亲密世界中惊醒过来。Tony向后退了一步，微笑的面具戴回了原处。

神经病学协会主席站在那儿，笑容满面，等Stephen回话。

“抱歉，我是不是让我的男朋友没能履行他的职责了？”Tony低声念出“男朋友”这个词，其实只是为了让Stephen听见。

“Stark先生，您能出席真是太荣幸了。对Maria Stark基金这些年来给予的慷慨支持我是无论如何感谢您都不为过的。”

“不需要道谢，能鼓励医学界的先驱们是我们的荣幸，”Tony抓住对方伸出的手握了握，“但我相信大家来这儿是为了看我优秀的另一半的。”Tony再次将人们对自己的注意力引开，向后小小退了一步。

“我一会儿就到。”Stephen对主席说，一边抓着Tony的胳膊，将他朝墙那边推过去。

“你总是让我惊讶，Tony Stark。”Stephen倾身靠在他耳边低语。

Tony皱起了眉头，迷茫地看着Stephen，这样子很可爱。

“尽管你总说自己以自我为中心，可你真的很善良。”

他抬起手来，托住Tony的下巴，用拇指摩挲着Tony的颧骨。Stephen是认真的——Tony本可以毫不费力就成为整个夜晚的焦点——毕竟所有人都朝他蜂拥而至，然而他不断说着衬托Stephen的话，拒绝抢走Stephen的风头。

“这就是当你爱某个人的时候，会为他做的事情，Doc。”Tony歪歪头，向他的触碰靠近。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：这个托尼未免也太好了我也想要这样的男朋友喂！  
> 顿时觉得这个奇奇有点混蛋甚至拿错了什么霸道总裁剧本“你让我惊讶”（你引起我的注意了男人）。（后面更混蛋）（不是）  
> 能让托尼孔雀开屏招摇过市但又不肯抢走风头不停cue你衬托你，这不是爱是什么？是什么啊？啊？都说出来了啊这就是爱你才会为你做的事情啊啊啊啊！  
> 这是我见过最名不副实的假戏真做了。今天我很羡慕这个奇奇。


	4. Chapter 4

演讲的时候，Stephen的目光一直锁定在Tony的身上，那双灵动的可可色的眼睛未曾偏离分毫，Tony在需要的时候鼓掌，在看着自己的时候咬着嘴角深思。

Stephen也曾见过这样的表情，或是他们一起熬夜到很晚研究魔法遗物的时候，或是这个男人在破译密码的时候。Tony试图理解Stephen所说的的时候，眼睛因为弄明白了而闪闪发亮，嘴唇在香槟酒杯后面蜷了起来。

尽管正在演讲，屋子里每个人都在注视着他，但Stephen却因那双眼睛里跃动着的坚决与热切的神采变得有些踟躇。

**Tony到底在做什么？**

Stephen看见Tony被什么弄得心烦意乱，对方的手摸了摸口袋，掏出手机。他皱了皱眉，但将手机放了回去，等Stephen讲完。

Stephen在掌声中走下舞台，便去找Tony，但Tony不见了。他环顾四周，偶尔停下来握手或交流几句，然后终于在人群的边缘发现了Tony，对方正一边讲着电话，一边用手梳理头发。

要么就是工作上的事，要么就是复联的事——他只在Tony恼火的时候见过那种表情。Stephen走到吧台点了一杯喝的，等着Tony来找自己。

“我得承认， 当你告诉我Tony Stark是你的男朋友时，我以为你在开玩笑。你刚把这样的消息在电话里告诉我，吊在我头顶上晃悠就像是让猫去抓奶油。 **Christine，** **我在和纽约最有魅力的单身汉约会呢，我在和一个超级英雄约会呢。** ”Christine靠在吧台上，将Stephen的饮料从手里抢了过去。

他叹了口气，又点了另一杯，喝了一小口才回话。

“那是什么让你改变了想法？”

“我看见他跟你在一起的样子了。告诉我你的小秘密吧，Strange。你到底是怎么让Tony Stark迷上你的？”

“可别让你男朋友听到你这么说话。”Stephen开玩笑说，“你为什么要说迷住了？”他顿了顿，问道。

“哦，拜托......Stephen，别装了，任何有点脑子的人都看得出来Stark完全被你迷住了，他的眼神整个晚上就没从你身上离开过，我还听见有几个姑娘在打赌看自己能不能勾引他从你身边离开。看来他花花公子的名声在外啊，听说他床上功夫也不错。”Christine打算套话。

“他是的。”Stephen回答道，没去理睬那股直冲自己腹股沟的热气。

“我觉得这是有缘故的，你们都是超级英雄，毕竟也需要这样的同类来真正理解你们，需要某个一样傲慢、一样自信的人来反驳你们。你俩简直天生一对。”

“嘿，我已经不一样了，你知道我也有温柔的一面的。”

 **Tony也是。** 他的大脑不由自主地补充了一句，他的脑海里填满了各种画面：那个受伤的人依靠在自己身上寻求帮助，他们在漫漫长夜谈论彼此心中的恶魔，分享他们的噩梦、他们的失败所带来的痛苦。

他们作为朋友而了解彼此，而要将那样的关系想象成相爱的人也并不困难。

“傲慢得和我有的一拼，哈，”Stephen气呼呼地朝着自己的杯子说，“他是的。”

“话说回来，我觉得他可能需要救援。”Christine用手拿包的一边比了个手势。

“Tony知道怎么处理好自己的事。”Stephen不以为然道。

“你比我自信多了。换我就不希望我的现任和前任单独聊起来。”Christine抖了抖。

“他和Nic在一起？”Stephen踮起脚尖越过宾客们的头顶，看到Nic带着Tony走开，心里翻腾起一阵慌乱。

“去吧，我帮你看着酒。”Christine催促他走。

Stephen小心翼翼地穿过人群，避免与任何人眼神交流，目不转睛地盯着朝房间边上移动的两个人。Stephen明白自己不能就那么冲过去插话，于是他学着Tony的招式，靠在墙壁上，掏出了手机。

他将手机调成静音，放在耳朵边上，然后朝Nic和Tony轻轻施展了一个魔法，这样他就能偷听了。他皱着眉头，假装站在那儿听电话。

“听着，现在就只有我们，你不用装了。你别指望我会相信你在和Stephen约会。”Nic的声音里满是怀疑，并试图用幽默掩饰过去。Stephen觉得心都凉了，要Tony将真相告诉他简直轻而易举。

“抱歉你说什么？为什么这让你很难相信？”Tony的语气仍然是愉快的，但Stephen辨出了里头钢铁般强硬的暗流。

“Stark先生，你患有创伤后应激障碍和夜惊并不是什么大秘密了，我知道Stephen已经不再公开执业行医，或许你会私下找他帮你缓解症状，那也并非不可能。我担心他今晚是强迫你来这儿的。”

啊，是了。几个月前的新闻泄密事件之后，这变得众所周知。虽然他们已经讨论过Tony的问题了，但这还是令Stephen因厌恶而面色发冷。换做过去的Stephen，会毫不犹豫地利用Tony Stark作为他社会精英的支柱，来为他的研究筹集资金吧。

“谢谢您的关心，但我是自愿来这儿的。我猜既然您觉得有必要将我叫到这儿来，那么您一定是Nicodemus West了？Stephen的前任男友？”

“是我，很高兴见到你。”

他们握了握手，Stephen觉得更有冲动想要走过去阻止他们了。

“告诉我，West，你是怎么对Stephen Strange这样的男人放手的？”

“抱歉什么？”

“我只是觉得这样挺……蠢的。” Stephen可以从他的声音里听出他笑的表情。“你是名医生，对吧？受过良好教育？那你一定知道要找到一个像Stephen那样聪明哪怕只有他一半聪明的人有多困难。就是这样，因为我是个天才，没有多少能跟上我。”

Stephen轻笑起来，Nic从前觉得Stephen很傲慢。

“Stephen是一个很有天分的人，虽然我这么说有点冒昧，但我觉得以为多年来我和Stephen亲密的关系以及专业的能力，我对他的性格了解更深。那么这算是……什么，两个月的关系？”

“神奇的两个月，是的。”

对方闻言翻了个白眼。

“虽然他的自信看起来很迷人，而且他本人确实很有魅力，但他就是个自负的、做不了承诺的狗娘养的婊子。”

起初Stephen为Nic对Tony所说的话而感到恼火，但他确实也对这个人感到一丝怜悯。他们在一起的时候，Nic很关心自己，但Stephen也知道他没有好好对待对方；他对自己的职业生涯要比对男朋友的幸福感兴趣得多。

Nic完全有理由有权利对自己受到的对待感到受伤与痛苦。

“你说得对，”Tony轻声笑道，“他是个自负的狗娘养的混蛋。”Stephen把手机放回口袋里，想要离开。他一点都没变，把Tony拖来这里，就为了自己不用一个人来，不用面对Nic的批判。甚至连Tony都看不起他。

他举起手来，准备解除咒语，不想再听Tony剩下的尖刻评价，只觉得自己会对朋友有了感觉简直是个十足的蠢蛋。

“但这就是我们不同的地方，医生。”与Tony用来称呼Stephen的亲昵绰号不同，这句“医生”被厌恶地啐了出来。

Stephen僵在了那里，手停在半空徘徊。

“你并不比我更了解他。他恨傲慢，没错。他是个指挥者，是个伟大的人，我知道，在世界末日来临的时候，我就一直站在他身旁。我不知道和你约会的时候他是什么样子的，但我爱的，是一个无私的、迷人的、体贴的、慷慨的人。”

Stephen知道Tony是在演戏，他们并没在一起，但听着他说他爱他，让人觉得Tony就像是在大声喊着那些句子，让所有人都听见。

“不想做出承诺吗？但他就和我在一起，不是吗？Tony Stark，那个……你是怎么说来着的？哦，是的，患有创伤后应激障碍和夜惊的人，真尊重病人，医生，谢谢你了，我们都知道我是这个世界上最糟糕的混蛋之一了，所以如果他能坚持在我身边，那就已经足够说明他的性格。”

Nic语无伦次着，试图挽回些面子。

Stephen回到酒吧，又点了一杯，留下一张十美元作为酒钱和小费。

“如果你在与他约会时没发现他的潜力，那么你的损失就是我的收获。”

“你在这儿啊，我一直在找你呢。”Stephen咕哝着，将苏格兰威士忌递给Tony，在他额角落下一个轻吻，然后转向Nic。“Nic，”他打招呼，“希望我没打扰你们。”

“没有，看来连伟大的Tony Stark都完全在你股掌之上了。”Nic怒视道。

“如果你和我的爱人一样美的话这并不是件多难的事情。顺便，演讲很精彩。”Tony咧嘴一笑，举起酒杯表示谢谢，Stephen记得他喜欢的苏格兰威士忌的牌子。

“甜蜜的谎言，你有一半都听不懂吧。”Stephen咯咯笑着，毫不在意地让Tony朝自己倚靠过来，搂住了他的肩膀。

“当然啦没错，但我只是让你的声音把我淹没，就够好了。这就是你的前任？那个觉得你没法做出承诺的白痴？”

Stephen知道Tony能有多无情：他对那些伤害或是侮辱了他关心的人施以了残酷的态度。然而，Stephen没有意识到的是，自己也在那张被关心的人的名单上。

Nic睁大了眼睛，不习惯有人这么简单粗暴地说话。

“是的。Tony Stark。这位是Nicodemus West。 Nic这是我的伴儿，Tony Stark。”

“我们刚在聊呢。我必须说，Stephen，我很惊讶地发现你降低了自己的标准与Tony Stark约会。”

“降低了我的标准？”Stephen用手指抚了抚Tony的下背，试图让他平静下来，因为他发现小个子男人愤怒地绷紧了下巴。

“2012年纽约发生那事之后，你对钢铁侠和复仇者的批评那么严厉，我很惊讶你能克服那一点然后和他约会呢。”

“Nic，”Stephen吼着警告他，感觉到Tony在他提到Chitauri入侵时退缩了。

“没事的，我懂的，从普通民众的角度来看我们处理那件事的方式可能有些鲁莽。”

“那说得太婉转了，”Nic继续在他挖掘到的伤口上撒盐，“你怎么说的来着，Stephen？复仇者应该和那些外星人一起被那个传送门吞掉？那个钢铁侠活该经历那些创伤这样他才能感受到我们的患者在经历的一切？”

“够了！”Stephen咆哮道，挡在Tony面前，好像要将他从Nic说的话中隔离开来。

他们周围的人都安静下来，扭头看他们，形成了一个松散的圆圈。

“Stephen，宝贝，没关系的。”Tony抓着他外套的后背。

“这有关系。”Stephen转过身，凝视着那双陷入困境的棕色眼睛。“那时候的我是个白痴，我不明白你经历了那些事情是什么滋味，那些英雄必须经历的事情。我是个自以为是的混球，只看见了我想看的东西，困在我自己荒谬可笑的小世界里。”

他低下头，压低了声音，只有Tony才能听到。

“如果我能将那天起你所经历的恐惧，噩梦，创伤都从你身上带走，我愿意，一瞬都不会犹豫。”他将手放在Tony的脸上，乞求对方相信自己。

Tony转过头来将亲吻烙在他的掌心，点点头表示理解。

“那时候我说的是气话，愤怒又沮丧，因为急诊室里源源不断的病人涌来的速度比我能治疗他们的速度还要快。”Stephen的声音回到了正常的音量。

“Stephen，我明白，你和那时完全不一样了。”

“是的，我是的。” Stephen转身面对Nic，再次握住Tony的手。“Nic，我欠你一个道歉，为我在我们的关系中那么对待你而道歉。我是个傲慢的、无知的傻瓜，从未感谢过你在我受伤的时候帮了我，也从未给你应有的尊重和关心。对不起，真的。”

Stephen闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

“但是上帝保佑，你再试图让Tony难过来伤害我，或是再用言语攻击我——”

“好了，Stephen，我觉得医生已经听懂了。很高兴见到你和大家，但我觉得现在我们最好还是分道扬镳吧。别生气，好吗？”Tony松开了Stephen的手，递给Nic；后者握了握，被Stephen说的话惊到了。

Tony将Stephen拖到外面，夜晚寒冷的空气刺痛了Stephen的脸，细细的针刺般的疼痛将他的愤怒冷却。

“嘿，拜托Stephen，你还好吗？”Tony将杯子放在地上，发出碰撞的声音。

“对那个，我很抱歉。”

“这不是我第一次因为约会被人家嫉妒了，Doc，别担心。”

“Tony，我——”

“Stephen，别说了，我明白。复联那时候行动的方式，我们太鲁莽了，但我们不需要再深究这个，不然我不得不把你当成我的治疗师然后付钱了。”

“但那太放肆了——”

“他只是在报复。上帝啊，我对着Pepper的新男友也会那么说。当你爱过某个人但他最后和一个不是你的人在一起了的时候，你会很痛。你会一直想，为什么我做不到，为什么是我做得不够吗？West博士刚刚经历的就是这个。”

“Tony，那和你和Pepper不在一起了的原因不能相提并论。”

“这不是重点，重点是，别为了我生气，我能应付的。”

“我忍不住。”Stephen愤愤地说，将双臂抱在胸前。

“对你的追求者有过分的保护欲吗？”Tony取笑他，捡起杯子，没有注意到Stephen望着自己喉咙吞咽时扭曲的样子。

“现在任何人都不能带走我的意中人了，尤其是我还找到了一个我喜欢让你喊我的称呼。”

“亲爱的？宝贝？如果你说的是求婚者的话绝对要让你睡沙发。”

“我觉得我很喜欢被称作是你的爱人。”

“所以呢？”Tony毫不迟疑地问道。

话就在他舌尖上，他有一个半成未成的想法。

“Tony？”他开口道，一只手放在对方的臀上，将人拉近了一些。

“我或许有些冒昧，而且我要承认我是个傻瓜，因为我没有早点注意到就在我面前的东西，但你能不能考虑——”

“Stark先生？”

看着闯过来的人，Stephen发现自己本能地挡在在Tony面前，Nic到外面来找到了他们。

“我想为我的话道歉。所有的。”他意味深长地补充道，“你变了，Stephen。很高兴你能找个一个让你幸福的人。”Nic笑笑，是诚恳的、微微的笑容。

“我想……我只是找到了对的人。”

 

***

“你不介意吗？” Christine低声说着飘到他身边，用胳膊肘戳了戳他。

Stephen歪头，微微垂首来回答她的提问，目光却没从被狂蜂浪蝶围着的Tony身上离开，她们嘻嘻哈哈地笑着与他调情。亿万富翁欣然接受了，重新扮演起了迷人的花花公子角色。

“介意那些没头没脑的女孩子们蜂拥而至企图和我的男朋友上床吗？”Stephen问道。

Stephen用一种愉快的目光看着这些滑稽的行为，而每当Tony的目光与他的相遇，他都会笑笑。

“不，因为他那是装出来的，当Tony真的微笑的时候，就像我将你作为朋友介绍给他的时候那样，笑意会在眼睛里，眼睛周围的皮肤会皱起。”

“哇哦，我从没想过我还能看到这一天。”Christine呼了一口气，脸颊泛起酒精带来的潮红。

“哪一天？”

“Stephen Strange博士，恋爱了”

“谁恋爱了？” Tony回到了他们身边。

“Christine！” Stephen脱口而出，心里一阵慌乱。

“谁会不恋爱呢？她这么美。”Tony朝着她眨眨眼，“我还是不明白你怎么会放过她的，Doc。”

“因为Stephen没有像对待你那样对待其他任何人，Tony。”Christine，啊亲爱的Christine很快安慰了他。无意中也将他直接丢进了众所周知的深渊。

姑娘们蜂拥而至，解救了Stephen，他松了一口气，瞪着Christine，但只是被瞪了回来，意思是不用谢等着瞧吧。那些人试图邀请Tony与她们共舞，无视了他本人只想和自己男朋友跳舞的恳求。

“你在约会，和Strange？”其中某个人放胆越过Tony的肩头看着Stephen，“我不信。”

“去吧，Stephen，别朝他抛媚眼了，去亲他啊！”Christine嘲笑道，酒精让她的胆子也大了起来。

“我真的不擅长这个。”虽然Tony整个晚上都在温柔可爱地扮演着这个角色，并不介意牵着他的手，或是搂着他的腰，但从触摸到亲吻，仍然有很长的距离。

“我还觉得恋爱也不是你擅长的呢。”女人呛他。

Stephen迎上了众人的目光；所有人都轻蔑地看着他。他知道他们都在想什么，Nic会告诉他们什么。他开始退缩，不想让Tony承受他们评判的冲击，这时胸口上有什么碰触让他停了下来。

Tony就在他面前。

在他来得及弄明白发生了什么事情之前，Tony就踮起脚尖，用嘴唇贴上了Stephen的嘴唇。唇瓣紧闭着，温柔的，但Stephen能够感觉出那饱满的下唇是那么柔软，沾满了今晚一直在喝着的香槟。

这个吻就在呐喊和嘘声之中持续了几秒。Tony撤开的时候，Stephen觉得自己迷失了方向。

不。

那不行。

Stephen忽然垂下手，托住了Tony的脸，用手指去抚摸Tony的后颈。他就那么拥了对方一会儿，温暖的皮肤渗进了他的掌心。他倾身向下，凝视着，Tony颤抖着阖上了眼睑，令他意出望外。

Stephen将彼此嘴唇碰在一起，此时整个房间，所有的灯光与围观的人们都融为虚无。Tony试探地张开嘴，Stephen的胃因美妙的期待而微微颤抖。作为一个机会主义者，Stephen飞快地将舌头递了过去，发誓他能感觉到Tony唇间香槟酒的泡沫在自己的舌尖上嘶嘶作响，而小个子男人正轻轻用舌头灵巧地将香槟滑倒他的舌头上。

一只手放在他的胸前，指甲穿透了他的衣服抠挖着，Tony在认真地回应。

**他之前为什么没那么做呢？**

一阵尴尬的咳嗽让Tony吓了一跳，从Stephen身边抽开；Stephen任由他去了，但目光依旧停留在Tony身上，周围的世界只剩一片朦胧。他放开一只手，但另一手抚在Tony的背上，在他的肩胛骨之间。Tony双颊酡红，似乎并不介意，向后靠近了他的触摸。

“好吧，我该死。Stephen Strange。”Christine扇了扇自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：这个托尼我要给他一百分！不，不够，一千分！  
> 始终坚定地在奇奇身边，在前男友挑拨离间的时候态度温和又坚决，赞美所爱之人毫不吝啬溢美之词。  
> 而作弊的奇奇都听到了，总算反应过来了吧啊？啊？  
> 这个托尼我要了！  
> 我觉得分分钟就可以做起来了。  
> 希望你们喜欢！鞠躬。


	5. Chapter 5

回到圣所，Tony松开领结，瘫倒在扶手椅上化成一滩。Stephen关上身后的传送门，凝视着Tony颈子上的肌腱，敞开的衬衫呈V字型，露出一片肌肤，光滑无瑕。

“给你拿点什么喝的？水？咖啡？”

“水就好，谢了。”Tony没有睁开眼睛，已然是半睡半醒的样子。

Stephen将他留在那儿，走到圣所的厨房里，将燕尾服外套搁在一把椅子上，摘掉领结，解开衣领。在将杯子盛满水的间隙，他做了一个决定。

回去的时候Tony还留在原处，但正用拇指在手机屏上滑动着，皱着眉头看着。

“一切都还好吗？” Stephen问道，将玻璃杯递给他。

“是的，对不起，就是工作上的一点麻烦。”Tony回答道，但脸上不安的表情并未消失。

“这是今晚第二次了，你需要先走吗？”Stephen问道，这话让彼此之前的气氛变得有些沉重。他本意并非要如此的，但他的语气听起来几乎是迫切而绝望的。

Tony抬起头，脸庞被手机的荧光照亮，目光里满是深情。Tony比了个手势触了一下，关掉了手机；Stephen只觉得欢欣喜悦的情绪传遍了周身。

“你吸引了全部的注意力。”

“我觉得我还没好好感谢你今晚的表现。”Stephen将音调降低了几个八度，看着Tony的手指攥紧了裤腿，笑了一笑。Tony喉头沉沉滚动，咽了一口Stephen递给他的水，掩饰着神经的紧张。

“没什么好谢的，我玩得很开心。我有些日子没参加派对了。”

“我以为你讨厌那些人？”

“是啊，实际上是看不起他们吧。可是我很开心能看到不同环境下的你。Christine也很好。”Tony不打算就此罢休，眯起眼睛，等着听Stephen要如何回应。

“我对Christine并无恋爱的兴趣。”

“为什么？就像我说的，她很美，你们也在一起过。”

“她有别人一起。”Stephen翘起臀部，交叉着双臂低头望着Tony。

“所以呢？所有爱情和战争都是公平的，Doc。你应该为你想要的而战。”

“嗯，我会的。” Stephen低声说，跪倒在地上，将手掌覆在Tony的腿上，

Tony有些夸张地睁大了双眼，那里流露出难以置信的神情，让Stephen心里某一处疼了起来。Tony Stark，这个世界上最不肯相信自己的人之一…… **不敢** 相信Stephen会要他。Stephen回忆起了自己偷听到的对话。

**我们都知道我是这个世界上最糟糕的混蛋之一，所以如果他能坚持站在我身边，那就已经足够说明他的性格。**

“你做的远超出我对今晚的要求，Tony。”

Tony闭上了眼睛，Stephen知道这个人正在否定自己明明感受到了的希望。

“别傻了。”

“你并不是非得吻我不可。”他捏了捏Tony的腿。

“那会儿你很失落。而且相信我，要吻你并不难。”

Stephen用拇指沿着Tony裤子内侧，一寸一寸向上抚去。

“你在干什……”

“你有听说过我会对近在眼前的事情视而不见吗？”

Tony俯下身来，而Stephen迎了上去，他们嘴唇相遇成了一个疯狂而凌乱的亲吻。Tony双手抓着他的头发，试图将Stephen拽到自己的膝盖上，但Stephen仍旧跪在地板上，双手紧贴在Tony的胸膛上，感受着从被衬衫覆盖着的皮肤散发而出的热量。

当Stephen将舌头舔进Tony的口腔，只听见Tony发出惹人怜爱的哀鸣，这让他分崩离析。他现在就要这个男人，后果什么的都见鬼去吧。他听见自己发出一串深沉的、几乎占有欲太过的轰鸣作为回应，欺身向Tony的空间入侵，双手从Tony的衬衫上一路向下，直探向对方的臀。

他们中断了这个吻，朝着彼此的嘴气喘不已。Stephen的手指徘徊在Tony裤子上隆起的地方，赤裸原始的欲望吞噬着他，对Tony贪婪的渴求令他燃烧。

Tony被Stephen的情欲所感染，张口咬住了Stephen的下唇，轻啮一记，用舌头揉蹭着以减轻咬噬带来的刺痛。“带我去你的房间？”Tony凑在他的嘴边低声问道，仍然有些犹豫。

Stephen在口袋中摸索着掏出悬戒，打开一道传送门将Tony拉起来，然后又花了好一会儿去吻对方。

“我再不想要别的什么了，我向你保证。这就是我整晚上都只想做的事情。”

Tony跨过传送门，扭头看着身后的情景，嘴角漾起一抹温柔而性感的微笑。Stephen缓缓走了过来，一边走着一边脱掉衬衫，目光始终凝视着Tony。

他走到Tony身后，俯身，亲吻对方的颈侧，双手抚摸着Tony的身体，漫不经心地松开衬衫的扣子，食指轻抚逗弄Tony的胸骨，随即追索向他的肚脐。

Tony呻吟着，哽咽深沉地埋在喉咙里，他的头歪向一边，好让Stephen靠得更进，进得更深。

Stephen知道自己还在被顾虑所困扰，害怕这会破坏他们的友谊，不值得为了一夜欢愉丢掉所有建立起的一切，但此刻他能想到的唯有面前的这个人，他的手在拉扯着Stephen的头发，绝望地渴求他，让他倾注更多在脖颈上。

或许他该睁开眼睛认清那假象。但今晚当Stephen告诉Tony他喜欢被称作他的爱人的时候，那不是假装；当Stephen对Tony产生了保护的欲望的时候，那不是假装；当他告诉Tony希望能将所有的痛苦、所有的噩梦都带走的时候，那不是假装。

这一切，都是真的。

他将衬衫从Tony的肩头褪下，嘴追逐在棉质布料之后游移着，激起了Tony的鸡皮疙瘩。Stephen向后退了一步，让衬衫滑落在地板上，旋即用双手拂过Tony的肩胛骨，然后是脊柱上隆起的骨骼。

多年以来，Stephen曾和许多人在一起过，那些人都很有魅力，能让他提升自己的声誉；但没有一个人的身体像Tony这样处于巅峰的状态。他能看到Tony献身的精神，感受到指尖下的力量，体会到Tony经历了怎样承诺：他知道或许自己有一天会一无所有，除却用身躯与体力去拯救所有人。

这让Tony与他的爱人分离。每一道伤痕都证明了他所承受的牺牲。Stephen的手指划过Tony后背一道锯齿状的疤痕，那是Thanos的利刃刺穿他的伤口。

Stephen将Tony的身子转过来面向自己，反应堆散发出光芒，让他们沐浴在湛蓝色的光辉之中。Tony抬起自己的双手，引着Stephen用指腹划过自己的伤痕，他的胸膛，他小腹上的毛发。

Tony呼了一口气，发出一声尖锐而痛苦的叹息，随即将手缠绕上了Stephen的后颈，将他扯下来，拖进一个吻中，将彼此赤裸的身体撞到一起。亲吻Tony是一种强烈的体验，他不像Stephen过去的恋人那样被动，他在和Stephen争夺控制主导的地位，坚定地呼唤Stephen满足他的激情。

Stephen爱极了这种感觉，他觉得Tony也同样绝望，需要将彼此消耗，想要将对方吞噬的感觉同时影响了他们两个。

Stephen攫住翘起的臀瓣，将自己碾上Tony的小腹，让勃起的阴茎埋在Tony肌肉紧致的皮肤里，希望能感觉到Tony和自己一样硬。Tony以一声叹息结束了这个吻，将Stephen的一只手拽到了自己的裤子前面。

他沿着Tony阴茎的轮廓描摹着，一想到Tony为自己硬了脑海中就一片空白。他小心翼翼地将小个子男人带到床上、推倒下去，一只手沿着Tony的裤裆抚摸着；Tony俯身贴着他的胸口，舌尖在乳头上磨蹭着发出刺耳的声音，令他分心。

“我整个晚上都在惦记这个。”Stephen低声说道，将手滑进Tony的内裤底下，摩挲着滚烫发热的肌肉，轻轻挑逗抚弄，随即是拖长的套弄。

“而你别以为我也一直在盯着你看，啊——”Stephen从Tony身上滑下来，后者突然说不出话来，他的衣物被撕扯到了大腿上，勃起被释放了出来，一条舌头迫不及待地品尝起他的前液。Tony的手与对方的头发交缠在一起，Stephen温柔地吮吸着他的味道，呻吟出声。

Stephen用了许久来记住Tony的感觉，咸涩的汁水，舌头上的重量，滚烫地烙在Stephen口中。他自己的勃起也在剧烈跳动，乞求获得一些摩擦；他跪在地板上，膝盖渐渐被硌得发疼。

他猛地抬起头来，注视着Tony翘起的屁股、急促的呼吸，这一幕令他的快感飙升，口中的动作变得笨拙起来，不复方才对Tony做的优雅流畅。

“告诉我。”他撤开了一些，远到足够说出命令。

“告诉你什么？” Tony呻吟道。

“你一直在专心想什么呢？”

“操，”Tony被Stephen突然加大吸力的动作弄得颤抖不已，而对方的手甚至还在如天鹅绒般轻柔地爱抚着他的囊袋，“我想把你从所有那些人身边都拉开，你看起来真他妈的好看，”Tony喘着粗气，手指攥紧Stephen的头发，而后者吞吐着他的鸡巴，发出沉吟。

“我想找个空房间把你推倒，一直吻你直到你失去知觉，不断乞求——”Stephen将舌尖伸到了他顶端的窄缝里，Tony忍不住扭动起来。

Tony急促地轻敲着Stephen脑袋一侧，他停了下来，凝视着Tony涨得通红的脸。

“你想知道我在意的是什么吗？”Tony的声音粗粝而诱人。

“想。”Stephen说，手指环绕着那不住吐水的光滑的勃起亵玩着。

“是你为我挺身而出。”

Stephen停了下来，抬头望向那双害羞的棕色眼睛。

“什么？”

“你维护我，不假思索就为我生气了。”Tony低声说。

Stephen双手撑起身子，俯靠在Tony身上，他们的脸贴得那么近。

“当然了，是啊，Tony。”

他们再次亲吻。这一次，就和他们分享的第一个亲吻一样，深情，充满了爱意，没有舌头，只是嘴唇轻柔地滑过另一爿嘴唇。

Tony踢掉了鞋子和衣服，将他们翻了过来，Stephen由他做了，享受着Tony的重量与温暖覆在自己身上的感觉。当反应堆冰冷的金属碰到他皮肤的时候，Stephen被激得嘶了一声，Tony将手伸到他们之间，一言不发解下了反应堆放在一边的床头，他笑了。

Stephen挣扎着让自己保持静止，自信地用手指去拉自己的拉链；他缓慢地拖曳着，慢到让人忍不住。Stephen的呼吸粗重，伴随着拉链的声响，响亮而淫秽。

“Tony。”他恳求道。Tony用鼻子蹭着他阴茎的根部，深深吸气，这让他终于喊了出来。

“当你演讲的时候，我意识到你想要我，”Tony告诉他，“你的眼睛在我身上烧穿了好多洞。”

Tony将Stephen的平角内裤从身上剥了下来，一边剥一边用指甲搔弄着他的皮肤。直到Stephen变得赤身裸体，Tony一把跨坐在了Stephen的臀上，催促他换成坐姿，好让自己能和他面对面地坐在他膝上。

“不得不说，我从未想过今天晚上最后会变成这样。”Tony对着他的耳朵吹气，将耳垂含进嘴里，用舌头抚慰着。Stephen的双手捏在他漂亮的、肌肉发达的屁股上，揉捏着鼓励Tony在身上像发情似的扭动，将彼此的阴茎磨蹭在一处。

“我也没想到，但是亲爱的，当你光着身子赤裸裸地坐在我腿上的时候，这也并不是什么难事了。”

Tony闻言，整个身体都在颤抖，指甲楔进了Stephen的肩头。

Stephen停了停眼下的动作，思索了一会儿。他试探地弯过手臂放在Tony的后背上，尽管男人显然很享受于此，但这并不是Stephen想要的反应。

“你想骑我吗？还是想趴着让我来？”

Tony呻吟着，疯狂地点头，屁股向下磨蹭着，将Stephen的阴茎夹在自己的臀瓣之间，彼此都失控地屈服了。

尽管Tony显然很喜欢Stephen的声音，但这还不是Stephen想要的全部反应。

看着在他腿上律动的人，Stephen心头突然涌起了一阵荒谬的爱意，他突然意识到了那是什么。

“你看起来真他妈美极了，亲爱的。”

Tony哭叫出声，被高昂的兴奋一路席卷吞没。不仅是因为给予的亲昵反应，也是因为Stephen声音中的赞叹与爱慕。这让Stephen想要哭出来，他将Tony抱在怀中，将嘴贴在他的皮肤上低声赞美着，直到所有话都渗透进他的生命之中。

他用颤抖的手指朝Tony身后伸去，但Tony拍了怕他的手指。

“别，会痛的。”他喘着气说。

Stephen困惑地歪了歪头。“我会小心的，我会让你舒舒服服的，相信我。”

“不，我是说你……的手。”Tony呢喃着，“你有润滑液吗？”

“嗯，等我一秒钟。”Stephen挥挥手打开了一个通往他床头柜的传送门，去拿他需要的东西。Tony丢掉了安全套，拿起了润滑剂；Stephen扬起了眉毛，这个小小的细节让Stephen的心脏酸胀。Tony问都没问，相信Stephen很干净；而Stephen一样也不需要问。

如果Tony想要，他可以做下面那个；但如果他读懂了这个男人的反应，如果他对自己诚实的话，他想要Tony，想要看着这个男人被进入的时候，屈服于幸福的样子。

Stephen看着Tony在手指上涂上厚厚一层，将有些失望的情绪推开，转身让Tony从身边滑开了些。

“啊，别你别动，Doc。待在那儿别动。”Tony吻了吻他的下巴，将手伸到自己身后，在看到Stephen张大嘴巴的时候笑了起来。

“这绝对是我见过最火辣的事情了。”Stephen对着Tony的嘴喘了口气，将Tony的呜咽吞噬，与此同时Tony在准备着自己。“操该死的，亲爱的，就是这样，为我打开你自己。”

后脑尖锐的疼痛让他瑟缩了一下，Tony拽着他的头发将他拉拢，将彼此的唇舌黏在一起，试图亲吻，舌头舔舐着Stephen的嘴唇，饥渴地喘息着。

Stephen感觉一只手在摩挲着自己的阴茎，Tony试图弄硬他，尽管他被热情与狂喜所笼罩，但还是将Tony稳在了那里。

“等一下，确保你已经准备好了，不要操之过急。”Stephen知道Tony迫不及待，于是给自己的声音注入了一丝严厉的语气。

“我不想再等了，我一直都在等你那么久了。”Tony咆哮道，试图挣脱Stephen的手。

“慢一些，确保你准备好，否则你什么都得不到，”Stephen威胁道，将手指摁在Tony的缝上，鼓励Tony重新开始，“我会等的……等到足够为止，Tony。”

他将食指与Tony的手指放在一起移动，帮他按摩着紧张的肉壁，叫Tony放松；轻轻啮咬着Tony的喉咙以分散他的注意，另一只手则滑过Tony的胸口，拨弄着两粒凸起直到它们变成硬起的鹅卵石头。这几乎要撕裂Stephen所有的自控能力，这个迷人的人此刻就在他腿上，将Stephen的欲望生生激起，折磨着他硬挺的阴茎。

“现在宝贝，就现在。”Tony乞求道。

Stephen在床上摸索着找到了润滑剂，往身下倒了许多，又在手指上抹了更多，确保Tony已经完全润泽、做好了充分的准备。

尽管已做足了准备，Stephen进入他身体的时候，Tony脸上仍然露出了痛苦又幸福的表情，眼睛里闪烁着泪水。Stephen想要停下， 但他摇了摇头，坚持让Stephen继续。

Stephen动了动身体，抱住Tony吻了吻，另一只手抚摩着Tony的后背，打着圈安慰他，鼓励他放松。

“就是这样，亲爱的，上帝啊，你的身子那么完美，你能感觉到你对我做了什么吗？”Stephen将Tony的一只手扯到胸前，让彼此手指交缠，摁在了自己如雷鸣般跳动的心口。

“都是因为你。Tony。”

“Stephen。”Tony呜咽着，他们的额头紧贴在了一起。

“没事的，你有我在呢，慢慢来，如果需要停就停下来。”

Tony体内的软肉带着滚烫的痛苦牢牢咬住了Stephen的阴茎，他小心翼翼地接纳着Stephen的硬挺，他的身体几乎要将Stephen弄得高潮。Stephen无法将目光从Tony身上移开，泪水沾满了他的睫毛，他一边吟诵着Stephen的名字，一边乞求着，弓起了身子。

Tony终于坐了下来，Stephen牢牢拥住了他，修长的胳膊缠绕在Tony的腰背上，将Tony抱在胸前，让他将头埋在自己的脖子里面。

“你真不可思议。”Stephen在他耳边低喃，亲吻着耳根的肌肤。他感觉到Tony向上移动着腿，用膝盖支撑起自己抬起来，然后又放下，小心翼翼、从容不迫地调整着位置。Stephen没有动，好让Tony舒服一些，让疼痛慢慢消退变成愉悦，一边不断温柔地抚摸着Tony的皮肤。

他从未有过这样的感觉。轻轻的喘息之间，他便明白了那是什么。那就是一直在寻找的，传说中的烟火，瞬间了然醍醐灌顶的时刻。他将鼻子贴在Tony的脖子上，彻底被彼此的亲密所感染。他鼓励Tony弯下腰来亲吻，将所有的感情都倾注其中，希望这足够让Tony感受到他的感受的一小部分。

他是如此无可救药地坠入了爱河。

Tony倾斜着骨盆仿佛在寻找什么；而他一发现，身体便以一种罪恶的诱人的曲线从Stephen身上挣脱。

“有了！”他喊了出来，身体颤抖，一遍一遍在Stephen的阴茎上来回，几乎失去了知觉。

就与他的亲吻一样，Tony并不顺从。他咄咄逼人，追逐着快乐，将Stephen拖到身边，嗫咬他的唇舌，将Stephen颤抖的双手放在自己的身上，要求他的触摸，坚持让Stephen积极地参与其中享受乐趣。尽管Stephen只是想要就那么看着Tony，看着他有多美不胜收。

“Stephen？”Tony停了下来，汗湿了的刘海垂到了眼睛，深红的颜色晕染上他的脖子和胸膛。“该死的，操我！”他气呼呼地说着，指甲抠进了Stephen的胸口，令后者吃痛嘶了一声。

“你觉得我现在做的是什么？” Stephen低吼回去，在Tony的锁骨上留下一小块深深的淤痕。Tony从Stephen的膝盖上趴下来，发出不耐的嘘声。

Stephen困惑的问句被打断了：Tony转过身去，四肢跪趴着展示给Stephen，这景象是如此可爱，魅惑诱人。

Stephen几乎是用膝盖爬行过去，将自己覆在Tony身后，用阴茎磨蹭着那诱人的后背。

“你还没受够我是不是，亲爱的？”Stephen低声呢喃，摆动臀部，猛得又进入了Tony的身体。“是的，好多了。”换了个位置让Stephen能插得更深，能控制他推进的角度。

他故意避开了Tony的前列腺，差不多每抽插六次才击中那里一次，快把男人逼疯了，口中乞求的话语也上了一个等级。Stephen注意Tony垂下了一只手，他用魔法抓着那只手绑在了床上，然后又将另一只也绑在了这一只的旁边。

Stephen犹豫片刻，不确定Tony能不能接受这个新体位。这个姿势让Tony的胸口被压在床上，屁股翘在半空中，一副淫荡、顺从的样子。Stephen小心翼翼地试探着。

“喜欢这样吗？向我屈服？”

一声低沉的呻吟，Tony紧紧握了握他的阴茎，让Stephen放下了心。

“你全部都是我的Tony Stark，你会从我这儿得到你的快乐的，明白吗？”

他只得到一阵呜咽作为回应。

Stephen静静地吮吻Tony的后颈，啃咬他的皮肤。

“明白了吗？”

“是的。”Tony低声说。

“我会好好照顾你的，亲爱的。”Stephen安心地说，加大了推力，碾上了爱人体内那个甜蜜的小点，Tony的哭叫愈来愈大声，仰起头望着天花板。Stephen几近高潮，挣扎着推迟那不可避免的到来。

“我觉得我可以让你就这么出来。碰不到自己，被我绑在床上，为了取悦我，直到我觉得合适的时候。”Stephen松开Tony的臀瓣，一只手顺着Tony的脊柱向下抚弄，感觉到在他触摸之下皮肤泛起的颤抖。Tony正在用力想要挣脱魔法的束缚，拼命拱回Stephen阴茎的推力上，试图达到高潮。

“Stephen。”他咆哮着，紧紧裹住了Stephen，溢出一阵哽咽窒息的声音。Stephen停了下来，用额头抵着Tony的背。

“我不希望这是结束。”Stephen低声说，一部分说的是想要延长Tony这甜蜜的痛楚，另一部分说的却是他们彼此间亲密的关系。

**如果Tony** **觉得这只是一夜情要怎么办？**

Tony没法将手放下来，只能用一只脚踝钩住Stephen的腿，安慰地磨蹭着。

Stephen有些同情地恢复了抽插，他用手握住Tony的勃起，及时抚慰着，用手指轻拂着滴水的顶部。几秒钟之后，Tony低低尖叫一声，在Tony到达高潮、回过头来的时候，Stephen也紧随其后，喊着Tony的名字，射了出来。

他挥了挥手指，Tony被松开了。Stephen让彼此并排躺着，仍然留在Tony的身体中，怀抱着Tony，在高潮的余韵中颤抖着。他屏住呼吸，缓缓从Tony身上退出，一边沿着脖子不断亲吻着。Tony的手从床上伸了过来，握住了Stephen的手，紧紧贴在自己的肚子上。

“太棒了。”Tony低声道，嗓音因疲惫而变得浓重。

“我们几个月前就应该这么做了。”Stephen同意道，嗅着男人的味道，他的汗水，古龙水，修车留下的挥之不去的机油气味，所有这一切都是Tony独一无二的味道。

Tony休息了片刻，扭动着身子，显然还不太舒服。Stephen有些不舍地放开他，起身去洗手间，拿了一条湿毛巾回来，帮Tony清理干净。Tony睡眼惺忪，只剩无限温柔。

他将弄脏的床单扯下来丢到地板上，将Tony从床上抱起来一会儿，这样就可以变出一条干净的床单了。Stephen将Tony放下，裹进被子里，小个子男人打着哈欠钻到了他的身边。Stephen毫不犹豫地将Tony揽进怀抱，对方心甘情愿地靠了过来，将头枕在Stephen的胸前，将彼此的腿交缠在一块儿。

Stephen很高兴。

如此狂喜。Tony填补了他生命中的空白，他曾小心翼翼地忽略了的空白。亿万富翁不会意识到这几个月他是怎样填补了多少这样的空白；甚至连Stephen自己也不知道，Tony有多么让他满足。

Stephen可以感觉到Tony的睫毛扫过自己的胸膛。他笑了起来。他感觉到每次眨眼的间隔都在变长，Tony的手在微微抽搐，这说明这个男人就快要被睡梦掌控了。他将手伸到Tony的头发里，将手指埋进厚厚的发丝间，紧紧搂着Tony的脑袋。

“我该走了。”Tony咕哝着，挣扎着坐了起来，让Stephen用目光肆无忌惮地洗礼了他宽阔的背部。

“你不用急着走。””Stephen低声说，一只手掠过Tony的肋骨。

“我知道，但我必须得走了。”Tony打了个呵欠，转身吻了吻Stephen的嘴唇，以中和话里的刺痛。

“你明天有空吗？” Stephen问道，拽着Tony再次靠近。Tony的目光没看向他，他觉得喉头哽住了。

“明天我不行，Doc。”Tony把他的反应堆安回胸口，挣开了Stephen的手臂，从床上爬起来，找自己的衣服。

Stephen努力打消忧愁和顾虑，声音里流露出一丝不安惶恐。

“那，后天怎么样？”他尽可能让声音听起来冷静，但他知道有人会在一夜情之后有试图逃跑的迹象，他不想让事情变得尴尬。

“我……不行。”Tony穿好了衬衫，听起来很痛苦。

Stephen认出了这种语气——一个人紧张、情绪化的时候会有的沮丧和烦恼，没有早意识到那只不过一夜情时产生的挫败感觉。他过去也用过很多次。

Tony穿好衣服，斜靠在床头，用手拂开Stephen额头上的碎发，用一个纯洁的吻封住了Stephen的嘴唇。

“我真的得走了，等事情好转些我会给你电话。”

“我从没想到你原来是个胆小鬼，Stark。”Tony走到门口的时候，Stephen啐了一口。

男人愣住了，手扶在门框上。

“你再说一遍？”

“我会给你电话？真的吗？我是成年人了，只不过是性爱而已，你用不着假装这意味着更多！”

“性爱？”Tony扭过头，回应他的话，“Stephen这不是——”

“我不需要那些你用来鼓励被你征服的人的话，不需要你有什么超越了友谊的界限的内疚感。不要把想象当成现实了，这只不过是个美好夜晚的意外奖赏罢了，不要当成是什么大不了的事情。Christine就不会这样。”

伤心让他口出恶言。他伤心自己居然会觉得Tony或许是不同的，这段关系或许会有所不同。或许这是他头一回捧出自己的心来冒这个险，可Tony不想要它。

Stephen的大脑将今夜过了一遍，无法回想起Tony有对自己表白过什么，也想不起Tony有希望自己做出任何关于浪漫关系的承诺。Tony Stark以花花公子闻名，正如他所说，Stephen为他挺身而出，赞美他，所以Stephen可能只是又一个他用来自我标榜的混蛋罢了。

门框在什么重压之下吱吱作响，引得Stephen抬起了头。他突然发现Tony的眼中满满充斥着疼痛。他的心突然因恐惧而绷紧了。

**等一下。**

“该死的，你知道不是这样的，你知道这是什么。我早就告诉你了。”

**这就是你爱一个人时会为他做的事，Doc** **。**

“我知道你听到我和Nic聊天了。你听到我说什么了。”

**我爱的那个人，是一个无私的、迷人的、体贴的、慷慨的人。**

“Tony……我——”

“他们说对了，不是吗？”Tony转过身，凝视着Stephen。“你真的是个自大的混蛋，Stephen Strange。害怕爱，害怕承诺，而当它们不求回报地向你伸出手，你毁了它们。”

他还没来得及从床上奔下来，Tony便离开了。


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen难以置信地低头读着报纸，羞愧令他胃里翻江倒海。他一早便知道Tony当时同意陪他出席的时候，将一些事情延后了；他在Friday的全息日历上瞥见过的。然而他被Tony同意与自己一起去这件不可思议的事情吸引走了注意力，以至于他就那么……忽略了这一点。

他在脑海中反反复复想着那晚的事情，寻找各种原因。此时此刻，他回忆起那些细节，特别关注了Tony看手机的那部分记忆，Tony忧心忡忡的皱眉，还有承认工作上有些麻烦的事情。

Tony没有告诉Stephen的是，他为此取消了一场重要的会议，小报们都兴致勃勃跟进深挖，推测Tony又回到了他花花公子的老路，也有说这是在故意冒犯藤川工业。还有一些报道则不情愿地承认，Stark似乎在通过参加东京的活动、以Stark的身份不停露脸来弥补这一切。

**我一直都讨厌这种事，但我知道自己的责任，承担的期望。**

尽管他向Stephen承认了自己讨厌那些公众活动，但他还是自愿参加了更多。

Stephen不能更清楚Tony如果有心事的话会有多心烦意乱。如果他一直在试图想方设法去弥补挽回迟到的事情、找到能安抚藤川工业公司CEO的办法，那么那时，他在和Stephen做完穿衣服的那个时候，恐怕是没听进Stephen说了什么。

Tony并非是想逃跑，也并非因为尴尬才想走掉。他是真的不得不按时赶去，但他已经没有那么做了，因为他们在床上待了几个小时。

Stephen觉得……糟透了。他找不到更有力的词来形容这种感觉。

他也气恼Tony没有告诉自己。

Tony不接电话，也不回消息。

Stephen不知道要怎么解决，他搞砸了……所有事情。每当他回想起自己对Tony说的那最后一句话，都会羞愧难当，恶心得喉咙滚烫。他对Tony说，那晚没有任何意义，说Christine都能取而代之。

Stephen是个混蛋。

有好几次他都想打开传送门去见Tony，但恐惧又令他退缩了。Stephen不想让Tony的工作变得更糟，不想让Tony拒绝自己。

在闷闷不乐了两周之后，Stephen拿起了电话。

“喂？Stephen？”

“嘿，Christine。”Stephen咕哝着，回到了谎言开始的地方。

“怎么了？”Christine的声音温柔而关切。

“我搞砸了……当然了我真的搞砸了。我爱上的第一个人，我……”Stephen将手机从耳朵边移开，掌心贴着脸颊，只觉得眼睛热辣辣地痛。

“Stephen？发生什么事了？你要见个面吗？三十分钟我就能到，你在哪儿？”

“不，不用Christine，我只是需要和人聊聊，需要帮助。我骗了你。”

“和Tony约会的事吗？”他能听到背景有门关上的声音，Christine走到椅子上舒服地坐了下来。

“是的。”Stephen嗓音嘶哑，将手从膝盖上挪开。斗篷飘了过来，落在他膝盖上。

“你告诉他你的感受的时候，他拒绝你了吗？”

“不。”他结结巴巴地将一切告诉了她，告诉她是如何听到了Tony对Nic说的话，告诉她他们在一起的那个夜晚，分手的时候他说的话，还有Tony痛苦的样子。

“哦，Stephen。”Christine悲伤地低声道。

“我要怎么弥补？”Stephen恳求着。“Tony说得对，我甚至在它萌芽的时候就将那全毁了。”

“Stephen，我见过那天晚上Tony是怎样看着你的，你们两个是怎样在一起进退的。他不是装的。”

“他不接电话，也不回消息。”

“好吧，换我我也不。Stephen，他伤透了心。我知道可能他是个花花公子——”

“Tony不是那样的了。”Stephen迅速打断了她的话，想要保护Tony、为他辩白的欲望在胸口汹涌而生，“他没和任何人在一起过，自从……”

Stephen突然没了声音。他意识到，自己伤透了Tony的心。而那颗脆弱易碎的心，在Pepper离开之后，才刚刚重新拾掇到一起。

该死的他还坐在这里闷闷不乐又算是什么？

“你想什么呢，Strange？”Christine从沉默中读取到了他情绪的变化。

“我现在就得和他谈谈。”

“去吧，Stephen。为他而战，你还没出局。我从没见过你像那天晚上和Tony在一起那样舒适快乐，别让他溜走了。”

“我不会的。谢谢，Christine。”

他挂掉电话，伸手摸了摸斗篷。“我要把灵体投射到Tony那里去，在我开传送门过去之前看看她在哪儿。如果有什么事就叫醒我可以吗？”Stephen问。

斗篷用领子朝他点了点头，在他躺下之后盖在他身上。

Stephen进入灵体状态，瞥了自己的身体一眼，然后专注地想着Tony，全神贯注于脑海中浮现的那个人的样子，他的触摸，他的气味，还有他从Stephen身上唤醒的感觉。

有了。

他将灵体推了出去，发现自己到了一间灰色的会议室里，里面摆着一张大桌子，围坐着几十位看起来很重要的人，身着西装，听着PPT演示。

Tony坐在离演讲者最远的桌子那头，似乎正在专心听讲。Stephen发现他的目光扫视着屋子里的面孔，陷入沉思之中。Stephen看到了Tony充满血丝的眼睛和眼眶底下黑色的眼圈，感到一阵自责内疚。

他是那么绝望。

Stephen飘了过去，发现Tony在低头看着膝盖上的什么东西。Stephen皱着眉头四处游走，想看清是什么。Tony的腿上是他的手机，现在屏幕一片空白，但没几分钟Tony的注意力就会又回到手机上去。

是他们的信息流。

Tony在重读他的消息。更糟的是，有一条就在Tony离开圣所、离开Stephen的房间几小时后编辑的未发送消息。

**所有这一切都只是假装的吗？**

还没发送。

Stephen将没有实体的手在Tony身上放了一会儿。Tony突然吃了一惊，抬起头来。Stephen收回了手。

“Stark先生？没事吧？”做讲演陈述的女士问道。

“抱歉，我弄掉了笔，请继续。”

Tony的声音听起来很沙哑，Stephen痛苦地醒悟那恰是他本人造成的。他知道自己不能开传送门进会场，Tony也会无视他发的任何消息。在会议开到结束的其余时间里，他一直陪在Tony身边，只希望他的存在能给Tony一丝安慰。

演示结束后，Stephen漂浮在Tony身后，看着这个男人和董事会成员交流，再一次想知道自己为何会如此愚蠢，以至于竟然没有发现对这个人的感情。Tony对每一个人说话的时候都专心致志，无论是董事会成员、同事或是秘书，他从来都不自居人上。

这样的Tony，还觉得Stephen慷慨而体贴的Tony。

Tony的铃声响了，他从口袋里掏出手机，看了一眼来电显示才接。Stephen发出了一声小小的痛苦的声音。Tony找了个借口，钻进了一间空的办公室。

“嘿，Pep。是的，我知道，不我很好。我想今天就能结束了，我今晚就飞回去。”

Tony听着电话，闭上了眼睛。

Stephen在房间里转来转去，瞥了一眼墙上的画作，窗外东京的景色，一边留心记住东方天际线的样子，一边关注谈话的内容。

“我知道，我知道，我告诉过你了参加神经医学协会的活动很重要。是的，我知道，我不是故意要惹恼他们的。”

Stephen转身看见Tony从脖子上扯掉领带，转了转脖子以缓解紧张。

“是的，我应该告诉Stephen的……但我不想让他担心。”

Stephen靠得更近。Tony不知道他在这里。但哪怕任由Tony去说，他也不会说一句Stephen的不好，不会用愤怒来谈论他。

“不然他就不会让我和他一起去了。Pepper，我不能让他自己一个人出席。”

Tony轻笑起来，用一种毫无幽默感的悲伤的声音。

“是的，我爱他……我是个白痴。我今晚六点会回基地，我快累死了但我还能看下你手上的紧急文件。是的，是的，但我必须尽全力去弥补。”

Stephen可以听到电话另一头担忧的声音。

“不……那是值得的。好，回见了。”

Stephen将自己投回了身体里。

“过了这么多年，我真的还是个傲慢的蠢蛋，”Stephen对斗篷说，后者点头表示同意。“我现在不能找他，他还忙着，我不能就那么……打扰他。”

斗篷飞起来，Stephen可以听见它在厨房里翻箱倒柜的声音，然后斗篷飞了回来，挥舞着一张外卖单。

“这可能不是个好主意。”Stephen轻声说。斗篷愤怒地缩成一团，用一角捏着单子恶狠狠地敲着。

“好吧。”

 

***

 

当晚，他确认了Tony是独自一人，于是打开一道传送门，走进了Tony的实验室。

“滚开，Strange。”Tony手上没停，连头也没抬一下。

“给我个机会。”Stephen开口道，Tony朝他扔了什么东西，他低下了头。

“我说了，滚。”

“除非你听我说完。我还没来得及解释你就匆匆跑了。”

“Strange，我已经累死了。我一定要在睡觉之前看完这些报告，不管你要跟我说什么，都等以后。”

“你没告诉我你要取消一场重要的会议。”Stephen脱口而出，看着Tony双手攥成拳头，愤怒地推开了自己的平板电脑，他皱起了眉头。

“不关你的事。”他厉声说。

“你不得不去补救，所以这关我的事。如果你告诉了我，我不会觉得那只是一夜情。”

“不好意思？”Tony从椅子上转过身来，双臂交叉抱在胸前，“你才是那个告诉我那只不过是性的人。”

“因为我是个大混蛋。我第一次和我深爱的人发生有特别意义的 **深入交流** （meaningful intercourse），所以我开始因为自己的脆弱而害怕。”

“深入交流……说真的，学正常人说话行吗。”

“这一切都不是假装的。可能一开始有，但我是个白痴，因为我没注意到近在眼前发生的事情，我没有意识到我自己的感受是什么。”

Stephen注视着Tony，壮起胆子向前走了几步，小心翼翼地以免对方觉得不适。棕色的眼睛看着他越来越近，微微关切地眯起，几乎像是在等待坏消息。等到Stephen站在他面前，Tony张开了双腿，让Stephen靠近了。

Stephen更进一步，跪下来，让彼此视线齐平。他举起双手捧住Tony的脸，将他们的额头贴在一起，然后在那里落下了一个挥之不去的吻。

“对不起。”他对着Tony的皮肤低声道，“Tony，你对我而言一直都很重要。作为朋友、作为自信的存在也好，作为我们共同的家园的守护者也罢。你对我很重要，Tony。”

一双手试探地放在他的背后，攥住了他的长袍。“我也对不起。我应该……说得更清楚点的。我并不很擅长沟通，但我以为在我在我们 **深入交流** 的时候就……已经说得清楚了。我告诉你了我想永远要你，不是吗？”Tony往后撤了撤。

“我误解了你的意思，我以为你说的是性欲的需求，而不是我。”

“啊，对想要的东西我通常会更直接，我可不想毁掉我们之间的一切。”Tony无需将那些未曾出口的话说出来了， **一如既往，** 他沮丧颓唐却还强撑着的样子够明显了。

“五分钟后上楼来。”Stephen朝着Tony耳语道。

“为什么？”

“相信我，做完你手头的事情，然后到客厅来。”

Tony没有与他争辩，这让Stephen松了口气。他直接打开了一个通向Tony实验室附属客厅的传送门，这样就不会被别的复仇者打搅了。Tony走进房间的时候，他刚从袋子里掏出吃的放在咖啡桌上。

“等一下。”他挥了挥手，Tony的衬衫和领带被脱掉了，穿上了破旧舒适的睡衣。

“啊，挺方便的。”Tony双手摸了摸衣服以确认这是真的。

“我带了你喜欢的面条。”Stephen引诱道，在Tony猛抬起头的时候笑了起来。

“有外加——”

“外加辣酱。”

“还有——”

“还有春卷。”

Tony走过来，盘腿坐在Stephen旁边的地板上，嘴角浮起一个小小的、羞涩的笑容。

“哦对了，还有一样。”Stephen打开另一个传送门，把胳膊伸过去，掏出一瓶子啤酒，递给Tony。

“我理想的约会。”Tony笑起来，很高兴Stephen还记得。

“斗篷帮了忙。我很惊讶你真的就只等了五分钟。”Stephen逗趣道，将自己的盒子也扯过去。

“是啊，你要求的嘛，Doc。”、

他们默默吃着自己的中餐外卖，谁也没看对方，彼此都不太确定。

“好吧，这下感觉就和第一次约会一样尴尬了。”

“现在更尴尬。”Stephen嘴里含着吃的说道。

“我想念和你说话。”Tony承认道，放下吃的，耸了耸肩。

“我也想。圣所没了你突然冒出来，好安静。Tony？”

“嗯？”

“你有这种感觉，多久了？”

Tony咬着唇沉思着，把吃的拖回来，用叉子戳啊戳着。

“我不确定，可能是Pepper离开以后的某个时候吧， 也许是那天晚上你来的时候，就是我做噩梦的那天，记得吗？”

“喔，是我陪你坐着的那时候吗？” Stephen还记得，那时Pepper已经离开了有几个月，尽管Tony精神状态好转了一些，但还是在半夜惊慌失措地给Stephen打了电话。

感觉就像上个辈子的事了。

“是的，那时我发现了。我很害怕，而你是我第一个想到的人。”

“Tony，那是几个月前的——”

Tony掩饰得很好，但Stephen知道Tony在说什么。他将手放在Tony的膝盖上，拇指在上面舒服地摩挲。

“我没有生气，只是惊讶你居然保密。”

“你没给我任何让我相信这不是友情的理由。我的意思是，说真的，我找不到一个真正的理由。但我不想就那么放弃。”Tony一动没动，只是盯着腿上的手看着。

“我觉得我应该再说一遍对不起。是我太迟钝，一直在伤害你。”

“一点都不。就像我说的，我对所拥有的已经很满足了。”

他们继续吃着，仍然没有看对方。

“那天晚会的时候，我一直看着你，虽然我没有体会到什么突然的震荡或者醒悟的爆发之类的，但我明白了自己对你的感觉。我对你一直以来的感觉。”Stephen开口说。

“我以为你在等……你说的是什么来着的……哦对了，俗套的醍醐灌顶。”

“噢，相信我，我感觉到了那个。我要套用最最俗套的陈词滥调，然后告诉你我以前从未有过那样的感觉，那天晚上和你在一起的时候，那么亲昵私密的感觉。”

Stephen伸手把Tony的盒子从他手里抽走，放在地板上。

“来吧，睡了。”

“可是——”

“Tony，你累坏了，就让我当个好男友带你上床睡觉吧。”

“男朋友？”Tony噗嗤一声。

“我想我们其实已经经历过整个阶段了。尽管我更喜欢爱人这个称呼，但可能还是男朋友合适你。”

“你真是自以为是得无法无天。”Tony摇了摇头，握住Stephen伸过来的手，扶着站了起来。“来吧，亲爱的，不过你捏得也太用劲——”

Stephen将手指抵在Tony的嘴唇上，打断了他的话。

“我爱你，Tony Stark。对不起我一直在当个瞎了眼的笨蛋。”

“对此我没有异议，Doc。现在，闭嘴，亲亲你心爱的人。”

\------THE END------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：可以上Twitter和我聊聊。  
> 译者笔记：我这两天就在“我去奇奇你真的又迟钝又混蛋又过分托尼赶紧打他一顿”和“唉谁让托尼喜欢你呢托尼都原谅奇奇了好吧我也原谅奇奇了”之间反复横跳。  
> 我只希望他们所有的岁月都在好好守护对方。  
> 喜欢请给点进原文链接给原作太太点上kudos吧！  
> 完结，鞠躬，撒花！

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：是的我又马不停蹄插队了我实在是忍不住我的姨母笑高甜预警！为什么会有这么这么这么暖这么撩的Tony啊？？？  
> 假戏真做，喜闻乐见。  
> 我好了。你呢？


End file.
